


I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by Kittyswriting



Series: Tony-Centric OT6 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a precious baby, Tony-centric, but this could be seen as more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: TONY LIKES CUDDLING WITH FUZZY BLANKETS WHENEVER HE CAN. THE OTHER AVENGERS SAY THAT HE'S THEIR CINNABUN ROLL. EVEN IN PUBLIC AND TO THE PRESS AND INTERVIEWERS. I just need some Tony fluff after a recent bomb shell of Tony hate.</p>
<p>Tony was left speechless when he saw the interview, it was one of the rare ones he hadn't been able to attend. He never imagined to hear that nickname, but he can't say he hates hearing it. Even if now the whole world knows that the other Avengers call him their cinnabun roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first off this is a prompt from my tumblr blog which took me way too long to finish. Life got complicated and busy, but I am hoping to have more time to write now that it's quieting down. But thank you to everyone that follows my tumblr, or left kudos or messages on here, you're all wonderful and I hope that this isn't awful.

Tony had spent the past two days trying to fix Reed Richards latest mistake, he was beginning to wonder if he did it on purpose just to annoy him. The situation wasn't exactly dangerous, just annoying and time consuming. By the end of it Tony was ready to curl up with his furry blanket and turn himself into a human burrito.  
  
The minute he got into the tower he grabbed his blanket and settled onto the sofa wrapped round the old blanket. The fuzzy blanket had been his mother, it was old but it was very comforting. He'd had it since he was two, and it was the one thing he had brought with him from his childhood home. The others had been curious about it at first, but seeing Tony wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket was the norm by now.  
  
"There's our little cinnabun roll."  
  
Tony turned around and saw Clint grinning at him. It was Clint that started calling him that, and the others followed. The nickname had grown on him, he knew that the others only said it to tease.  
  
"Your vision is failing you Hawkeye, I'm obviously a burrito." Tony said smirking as he reached over for his cup of coffee and took a sip of that.  
  
"My vision is perfect Tony. You look way more like a cute little cinnabun roll." Clint said.  
"Hush, you're gonna give me a cavity." Tony said finishing up his coffee.  
  
"It'll be a change, you're usually the one giving us cavities." Natasha said as she made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Tony.  
  
"Not you too Nat?" Tony said wrapping the blanket around himself more.  
  
Natasha just smirked. "Don't act like you don't know like it, you know I'll be able to tell." She said as her hand went up to his hair.  
  
Tony leaned into his touch, he had to admit he never would have guessed he'd become so close to the team. Especially to Natasha and Clint. But now he'd do anything to keep it this way, Tony was brilliant at losing people. But he would let himself lose the Avengers, he'd do whatever it took to keep them.  
  
it wasn't long before all the Avengers were sat in front of the TV watching Seventh Son, it was a pretty good movie and he could see why Thor choose it. It seemed like the kind of movie he would relate to.  
  
When the movie finished Steve and Bruce went into the kitchen to get some more snacks before they started the next movie. Tony had chosen the next one The Theory of Everything, he usually didn't go for those kinds of movies but since this one was also about Stephen Hawking he decided to watch it anyway.  
  
While they were waiting for Steve and Bruce, Clint changed it over to a recent interview the Avengers did. He hadn't been present for this one, the battle before the interview was due to take place his suit had taken a lot of damage. Because of that he had stayed behind fixing it while the others did the interview.  
  
Of course his absence was noted, because obviously in the eyes of the media he couldn't have a good reason for not being there. The reporter even joked it was because he was out having another bender, which he hasn't even done since the whole Palladium poisoning incident.  
"Hey, Clint. Isn't this the interview where you..." Natasha trailed off making a subtle hand gesture to Clint only for him to smirk in response.  
  
"Oh yes, it is. This will be interesting then." Clint said smirking.  
  
Tony was slightly confused, no one mentioned anything happening in this particular interview. But he soon found out, it happened right after the reporter insinuated that Tony wasn't that different from a villain. Which considering he was talking to the other Avengers took either a lot of bravery or a lot of stupidity. Steve and Thor had a few very angry choice words for the reporter but Clint had the last words.  
  
"Tony's too sweet to be anything other than our little cinnabun roll."  
  
Tony sat there wrapped in his fuzzy blanket in complete shock. did Clint just....  
  
"Hawkeye did you just call me a cinnabun roll to the press?"  
  
"Huh, looks like I did." Clint said smiling.  
  
"Oh just wait, it gets even better." Natasha said smirking.  
  
And it did get even better, depending on the way you were looking at it. Because the reporter asked about the cinnabun roll thing, and of course Clint was more than happy to answer it.  
"Tony Stark is the Avengers cinnabun roll, we've been calling him that for months." Clint said to the reporter barely managing to hold back his glee.  
  
"And how did merchant of death get that kind of nickname?"  
  
"Okay first of all that nickname has to die, you're interviewing two ex spies, a super soldier, a god, and a big green rage monster. Yet the guy in the can gets the death nickname? I'm almost offended. Second of all the reasoning for Tony's nickname is a secret you can only find out when you're part of the group, it's a friendship thing." Clint was about to say something else when Natasha interrupted him.  
  
"I swear Barton if you make a squad goals joke I will disembowel you."  
  
"You have no way of knowing I was gonna make that joke." Clint said turning to Natasha.  
  
"Do you have anymore questions for us?" Bruce said politely to the reporter.  
  
The interview continued like that for a few more minutes before finishing and Tony was left staring at the screen trying to figure out what the hell happened. He didn't even notice when Steve and Bruce came back into the room.  
  
"Tony, are you alright?" Thor's booming voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, Thor I'm fine. Just a little surprised." Tony answered still wondering if he hadn't just imagined the whole thing.  
  
"Surprised about what?" Bruce asked turning to Thor.  
  
"Our precious little cinnabun roll just got all embarrassed when the interview came on." Clint answered moving closer to Tony and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Bruce smirked, he didn't need to ask what interview Clint was talking about, he knew exactly what interview the other man was talking about.  
  
"This is gonna be a thing now Tony, we're totally calling you it in public now." Clint said in that teasing grin of his.  
  
Tony just groaned and buried his face in Clint's chest, he knew that if he asked, Clint and the others wouldn't do that but he honestly didn't mind it. He liked his nickname, yeah it was a tad embarrassing to be called it in front of others but it also made him feel special.  
  
"As cute as our cinnabun roll is, shall we start the movie now?" Bruce said smiling softly.  
Okay if being calling him a cinnabun roll got Bruce to smile like that then Tony was more than happy with them calling him it in public.  
  
Steve started the movie and took a seat next to Thor and Bruce. Natasha was on the other side of Tony while Clint was still holding him. He felt a hand play with his hair and smiled, Tony was an affectionate person and he always enjoyed having his hair played with.  
  
They stayed like that for most of the movie, Tony perfectly content cuddling up close to Clint. The Avengers were close, they were a family so it wasn't unusual for one or several of them to hold each other. Hell, sometimes it was the only way they could make it through the next day. it helped them all knowing that each of them understood each other and what they needed.  
  
"Hey, Tony?" Clint whispered softly, probably wondering if Tony was still awake.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you really okay with me calling you cinnabun roll in that interview?" Clint said sounding a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It was nice, having people defend me like that. But you know he had a point right? I mean it was my weapons that killed a lot of people." Tony said moving slightly so he could look up at Clint's face.  
  
Clint looked like he was about to say something when Natasha's voice interrupted him. "You mean the weapons that were being sold behind your back? Tony I'll admit when we first met I wasn't sure about you. But you've more than proven yourself, you aren't the only one that's killed a lot of people. We all have red in our ledger that we want to get out."  
  
"Nat's right, as always. I was a sniper, Nat worked for the KGB, Steve fought in World War 2 I would be shocked if he hadn't had to kill at least one person, Thor is a warrior god, Bruce has the Hulk. We've all killed, we all regret some if not most of the lives we had to take. The only difference is we don't have the media reminding us about it on a daily basis." Clint said his arms holding Tony a little bit tighter.  
  
"Tony Stark and Iron Man have both saved a lot of people, just like me and the other guy. You saved us too Tony, you gave us all a home. You help me try to figure out the Hulk, you build us weapons and protection, you pay for our food and let is live here without ever asking for anything in return." Bruce said joining the conversation.  
  
It was then that Tony noticed Thor and Steve paying attention to them too.  
  
"They are right my friend. Don't take what others say to heart, people are capable of change. Take me for instance, before coming here I was very selfish and I didn't think about what my actions could mean for others. This is what makes all of us connected, we've all made mistakes and we all understand about needing a second chance. You are not the man the media makes you out to be." Thor said with a certainty only Thor could have.  
  
And hell if the Prince of Asgard had that much faith in him who was he to argue?  
  
"Tony, those interviewers and the media don't know you. They don't know us. They think I'm this perfect soldier that would blush at half the things that happen in this century. The public don't know us like we know each other. We've all done things we're not proud of, but we're in this together. As long as we're together Tony, nobody else matters." Steve said looking at Tony with eyes that we're so blue he almost felt like he could drown in them.  
  
Tony smiled softly at Steve's words. "Thanks, but really it's okay. I've never cared what the media has to say about me. I've never really cared what anyone has to say about me." But I care about what you guys think about me.  
  
The last part went unsaid but Tony had a feeling that the others knew. It made him happy to know that the others really did care about him. Everyone else could call him a villain, a monster, blame him for things that weren't even his fault, and blame him for things that were kind of his fault. But as long as his team, as long as his family believed in him than everything would work out.


End file.
